RRated Fanscript  Fanfic Adaption
by RavenStarfire
Summary: When Slade sinks to even lower depths of sick morbidity than he's ever been before, the Titans find they may have met their match. Will it burn  or will they flicker and fade out? Warning: Very disturbing.
1. Cold Opening

The moon peeked out as the clouds parted for the night over Jump City. Far below in one of the city's many alleys, a street lamp with a jumpy light watched over a horrific scene:

Blood and flesh were splattered on all three walls of the alleyway. Pools of blood lined the ground. Someone was crying nearby. Footsteps in the distance – but not do far away – echoed. A green body in a purple and black uniform lay sliced in half, the two parts a short distance away from each other. A torso with blue computer circuits over half of it sparked from the exposed wires.

The crying grew louder. The footsteps grew louder. A headless body in a blue cape dripped blood from the neck. Purple hair lay not far away in a puddle of red crimson. The crying grew louder. The footsteps did, too. A hand holding a gun loaded a clip into the weapon and spun the barrel.

"I've been chasing you."

The gun's hammer drew back until it was cocked. The street lamp overhead flickered in fear.

"You've been chasing me."

Kneeling down, her uniform almost completely missing it was so torn, bent over a blood-stained red, yellow, green, and black uniform - Starfire wept.

"Now..."

Out of the shadows appeared Slade – with the gun. He placed the barrel against Starfire's head.

"I win."

Starfire's scream as the gunshot decorated the walls with her brain matter ran right down the spine of Jump City. The street lamp's light bulb gave a last flicker of fear before burning out


	2. Act One

EARLIER

The T-Car rolled along down the road.

In the car, Cyborg - obviously – drove. Robin sat in the passenger seat. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy sat in the back. At the moment, Beast Boy was going off on their latest escapade.

"Did you see the look on Mumbo's face when that motherfucker turned the corner? Oh man - we got him sooo good! That was just fuckin' classic!"

"Yeah, Robin's plan worked like a charm - I didn't think it would, but it did!" said Cyborg.

"Please - Beast Boy, you are implying that Mumbo has had sexual intercourse with his own mother, are you not?" inquired Starfire.

The rest of the team cringed. Raven smacked her head, groaning with disgust

"Aw, dude! Gross! That's just sick, man!" replied Beast Boy.

"Ugh...the one image I didn't want in my head, and now it's not gonna go away..." whined Robin.

"Did you have to ask that right before lunch, Starfire - and while I'm still in the middle of driving? You're gonna make me crash here, ya' know that?" snorted Cyborg.

"Please - I just wish to know if Beast Boy was making a factual statement or n-"

"It's just an expression, Starfire," said Raven. " "Fuck" is commonly used in a variety of ways as a curse. "Motherfucker" is not all that different from, say, the term "prick" - it's just that in Earth's society, "fuck" carries the strongest negative connotation of the two terms."

"Oh, I believe I understand now - "fuck" is not unlike the Tamaranean expression "X'Hal," and "motherfucker" is quite similar to our phrase of "Clorbag Varblernelk" - I am right, yes, Raven?"

"Uh...yeah. Sure. I guess," the grey-skinned girl replied dryly.

"You guess?"

"Raven doesn't know, Raven doesn't know..." Beast Boy chanted teasingly.

"Beast Boy, shut the fuck up," snapped Raven. "You don't know any more than I don't know."

"Well, yeah - but that's beside the point!"

"I am curious, though - "X'Hal" derived of the Tameranean goddess with the same name - as I recall, the one that is called God is the one Earthlings choose to worship the most. Did I miss all mentionings of your god Fuck in my readings of your Earth literature?" asked Starfire.

The others snickered - even Raven. But while Raven kept herself under control, the others burst out laughing.

Starfire looked around at her teammates. "Fuck was the God of Laughter, I am supposed to be taking it?"

Which only made them laugh even harder. Raven quickly attempted to rectify the situation before it went haywire. "No - no, Starfire - there is no god named Fuck in any Earthling culture - as far as everybody knows. It's just a commonly used curse word, that's all."

"Oh. I see," said the clearly still confused Tamaranean.

"Yeah, but Starfire?" piped in Robin. "A word of warning - while a lot of people do use "fuck" in their normal conversations a lot, they're pretty much usually idiots."

"Like Beast Boy?" Raven sniped.

Unfazed, Beast Boy answered for Robin. "Exactly. Anyways, Star - what Robin's trying to say is, you shouldn't start using it daily conversation with other people. Even I don't use it much when I'm not talking to any of you guys."

Raven was sort of impressed ."He's got a point there, Star." Not very many people prefer to hear someone use that word 4 times in one sentence, like Beast Boy often likes to do. It's still quite an insult in most Earth cultures."

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows with an awful fake suave. "I've got another point. Wanna see?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, fuck you."

"Be glad if you did, Ra-" WHAM! Raven conked him on the head. "Ow."

Starfire looked on "Hmm. I am beginning to see how this word "fuck" is to be properly used."

"Look, if y'all don't shut the hell up back there, I'm turnin' this thing around and we'll all be eatin' dinner at that new meat pizza joint that just popped up along Freeman Drive - got it?" Cyborg growled.

Beast Boy threw his hands up as if he were caught. "Alright, alright, I get it, I get it... Sheesh..."

Titans Tower came into view up ahead.

"Yeah, you better get it, before I go all Pulp Fiction on your-"

BOOM! A HUGE EXPLOSION ENGULFED THE TOWER!

The T-Car SCREECHED to a stop.

"The Tower!" Robin yelled.

"WHAT THE SHIT?" said a shocked Cyborg.

"Oh, that punk's SO goin' down!" Beast Boy proclaimed, balling up his fists.

"I believe this is the time that it is supposed to be on, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Oh yeah - it's ON now, whoever just fuckin' did that to our Tower! Buckle up your seatbelts, guys! Here we GO!" Cyborg pounded the gas pedal to the floor. With a SQUEAL of its tires, the T-Car took off like a rocket and barreled towards the Tower.

As Cyborg weaved in and out and went around traffic, Beast Boy's stomach started arguing with him. "Duuude! Can't you take this thing airbone? You don't want me pukin' on your beautiful interior, do you?" the green-skinned boy asked.

Cyborg thought it over for a minute—

—and with a JOLT upwards, the T-Car was taken airborne and the rocket engine fired up. It was too much for Beast Boy. He leaned out the window.

"Yo, you better make sure none of that's flying' back onto my car, man!" said Cyborg, as Beast Boy spewed chunks out of his view.

"I feel so bad for the people who are below us right now..." said Raven.

"We'll worry about them later. Right now, we have a problem at home we have to deal with first!" Robin spoke the truth.

"This velocity is quite intense, Cyborg! Do you think you we may have possibly overshot the Tower by now?" asked Starfire as the G-Forces started to turn her into part of her chair.

"Nope - we're right over it! Hold on - I'm goin' in!" yelled Cyborg.

The T-Car titled and DOVE through the INTENSE smoke cloud.

"YEEE-HAWWW!" Cyborg hollered.

All the other Titans were feeling quite nauseous now. "You had to dive, didn't you?" Raven groaned, clutching her stomach.

Cyborg noticed with a glance to the electronic dash panel that the wall of the Tower was approaching - FAST. "Hold on to your butts! We're goin' up!"

He YANKED the steering wheel down. The T-Car abruptly did a 90-degree tilt upwards - and traveled straight UP the front side of the Tower. Once it cleared the roof—

"Comin' back down!" intoned Cyborg. The T-Car once again went into a nosedive.

"C-can't you just land already?" said Robin, struggling against the speed.

"Aw, but that's no fun!" whined Cyborg.

Raven was with Robin. "CYBORG, JUST LAND IT ALREADY!"

"Alright, alright!" Cyborg said.

The T-Car quickly leveled out and landed almost perfectly.

If by one's definition of "landing perfectly," they meant SLAMMING into the ground at about Mach 2. The speed of the T-Car sent it STREAKING across the grass of the island like a jet that missed its mark on an aircraft carrier after the landing, SKIDDING as there's no tomorrow. Finally, it stopped and The Titans got out - all but Cyborg turning away to puke.

Then the smoke cleared. The Titans immediately went into defense mode the moment the figure appeared out of the thick plume.

"Hello, Titans. Rough flight?" asked Slade.


	3. Act Two

"Hit some turbulence coming in, Titans?" Slade hissed.

"Slade..." Robin quipped as usual.

"What did you do to our Tower?" asked Raven.

"You really need to stop destroying your car, Cyborg," Slade told the half-mechanical, half-human teen, completely ignoring Raven's question.

Starfire tried next. "What did you do to our Tower?"

Slade continued his one-sided chat with Cyborg. ""I'm sure the insurance rates for you are incredibly high."

Cyborg raised his sonic cannon. "I'm sort of exempt from that. Now," The weapon whined as it charged up. "what did you do to our Tower?"

"Oh, nothing," the villain responded.

"Cut the crap, Slade. We saw the explosion," said Beast Boy.

"Hmm - tough words - what was that again? Something about your precious Tower and an explosion - oh, that!" Slade looked at the Tower. The smoke still billowed from some spots. He returned his gaze to the Titans. "Just looking at the makeup and thought I'd give it a little less foundation, that's all."

The whole island suddenly began rumbling. "Whoah, whoah, whoah!" Beast Boy cried as his feet went out from under them. Then with an ear-splitting CRACK, the Tower suddenly tilted and began to fall – _straight towards the Titans!_

"Ah, there we go!" said Slade.

"The Tower!" Cyborg cried in horror.

Quickly, Robin launched himself at Slade, swinging his bo staff—

—but another _MASSIVE _explosion caught him in midair, propelling him into a rock and knocking him out as the Tower collapsed.

* * *

SHORTLY AFTERWARDS

The Titans looked gloomily at the rubble that used to be their island, Tower, and T-Car.

"Our home...it is gone..." moaned a distraught Starfire.

Robin clenched his fist in anger. "This time, Slade actually won..."

"My video games...my stuff! All of it!" Beast Boy looked on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"Everything of ours is gone," Cyborg groaned.

"We can search through the rubble, for anything that survived - but I doubt that we'll find much," Raven said, trying miserably to raise the hopes of the others.

"Oh, why would Slade do this to us?" Starfire wailed."

"Because he's an ass?" Beast Boy retorted.

"This wouldn't have happened if Cyborg wasn't so caught up in his joyride..." Robin grumbled.

"Hey, whoah! I wasn't the one who told me to go airborne so I could crash the car like Billy Joel!" Cyborg shot back.

"Waitaminute!" Beast Boy snapped. "Don't drag me into this! I'm not the one who drives like Billy Joel! If you hadn't tried to be Mr. NASCAR, I wouldn't have gotten my stomach in a fucking knot and-" The boys entered argument city.

Raven took Starfire aside. "Wanna go?" "Yes, please," Starfire responded. The girls turned and flew off to somewhere in the city.

"Well, if you hadn't –" Robin suddenly stopped fighting and looked around.

"Um, girls?"

"Now where'd they go?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"Maybe they went to search through the rubble for anything of theirs that survived," Cyborg hypothesized.

Beast Boy decided to test the theory. He turned into a pterodactyl, picked up Robin and Cyborg, and took them over to the rubble heap - some of which was still in flames.

* * *

On a monitor screen somewhere in a cavern deep below the city, Robin had no idea he was being watched as he searched the rubble.

"Starfire?" Robin's voice came through speakers with a crackle of static.

Slade grinned under his mask. "Hmm...this turned out better than I thought."

Starfire and Raven wandered the darkened streets of the city.

"Oh, Raven, what are we to do now that we have no home to return to?" Starfire inquired.

"We have a home, Starfire. We just need to rebuild it, is all." Raven didn't sound so confident, though.

"But - but it will not be the same with all of our prized possessions now destroyed!"

"No. It won't be. But we have to survive, Star. We have to survive."

"But what shall we do?"

"First off, we have to find some food. We didn't get any dinner, and I'd rather like to settle my stomach." Raven's stomach growled as if on cue.

"Yes, some food sounds preferable at the moment. But where will we go in order to find it?"

"Don't worry, Starfire. I come through all the time during the day. There's a great little Thai restaurant just up the – um…" She had come to a spot where the path split left and right - and she was completely lost.

"Up the Um? I see no road that is marked "Um," said a confused Starfire.

"Crap - uh, I just forgot which direction it was from here. Well, let's split up - you go that way, I'll go this way. But be careful, these aren't exactly nice streets at night. If you find the restaurant, contact me with the communicator - at least we still have those... It should only be two or three blocks away, you shouldn't have to go too far. Just remember, Starfire: Don't let your guard down."

Starfire nodded, and the girls split up - Raven went right, Starfire left.

* * *

Eventually, Raven found the restaurant.

She took out her communicator - but before she could even press the button to speak, something WHACKED her on the head, knocking her out cold. The communicator rolled away from her.

* * *

Starfire wandered down the alleyway some more. She crossed one block without seeing the restaurant. "Oh - it is growing quite chilly," she said to herself. She crossed the second block. Found nothing. She took out her communicator and turned back "Raven, I have been unsuccessful in my attempts to locate the restaurant. I am returning to where we first split up," she relayed. No response. "Raven?" Still no response. Starfire shrugged her shoulders. "Hmm. She must have not found it, either."

She crossed back over the second block. It had suddenly dropped in temperature. "Oh, it does get quite cold here at night," she said, hugging her shoulders for warmth.

A voice like a gravel pit cut through the chilled air.

"Wanna warm things up, baby?"

A thug emerged from the darkness, followed by his three cronies, and surrounded her.

The thug looked at one of the cronies. "What should we do with her, Lilith?"

"I don't know, Bill – the possibilities," Lilith replied.

Starfire, a bit out of the moment, suddenly came to her senses – but by the time she tried to fly away, Bob and Ed had grabbed her and forced her up against the wall.

"What-what are you doing? Please take your hands off of me!" Starfire protested.

Instead, Bill pressed up against her from behind. "Aw, I'm only gettin' started, bitch." He shoved his hand up her top and groped her breasts, then squeezed her ass. The sensation shocked Starfire. Her eyes bugged out and she half-relaxed - then she woke herself up.

"Please - although what you are doing is having a most pleasurable feel to it, I must insist that you stop immediately!"

"Oh, she likes it, boys!" Bill and his gang shared a laugh.

He leaned in close to Starfire's ear. "Well, I guess it's time that we got a little more down to business now, eh, guys?"

He dove his hand down her skirt. Starfire jumped at the feeling. As her body melted with pleasure, her mind fought tooth and nail to keep her in her senses.

"For the last time, I must warn you to — get your fucking hands off of me!" she commanded.

"Ooh! Feisty, this one!" Bill said, ignoring her plea. He only pressed against her harder and began to unbuckle his pants.

Lilith suddenly noticed something. "Uh, Bill? Ain't that one of the Titans?"

"Huh?"

Looking back, Bill saw Starfire's eyes were glowing green with rage.

"Oh." It took a moment for it to settle in. "Shit."

* * *

Two cops walked out of a small diner near an alleyway.

"Good donuts, eh?" the first officer asked his partner. "Yeah. Great coffee, too," the other cop replied.

With a FLASH of green from the alleyway beside them, Bill and his cronies SLAMMED down onto the hood of their car. The first cop jumped a foot backwards. "Holy-!"

* * *

Starfire watched as the officers arrested the crooks.

"Impressive, Starfire."

The voice was unmistakable. Starfire whirled around – to find Slade right behind her. "You!" she cried at the villain. "You are-"

Slade put a gun to her head.

"-coming with me."

He WHUMPED her on the head with the butt of the gun, knocking her out cold.


	4. Act Three

Starfire's eyes groggily opened as she came to - quickly discovering _she was chained to a wall_!

Her outfit was still a bit disheveled and folded up in some places from where Bill had groped her. She struggled to get of the chains pinning her to the wall.

About to scream, she turned over—

—to find Raven chained right next to her!

"Mmmf –" Coming to, Raven quickly noticed the chains.

"What the-?" She immediately attempted to break free of them. "Aw c'mon, you sons of a-," she blurted, as if the chains would magically hear her and unlock. Then she saw Starfire, with her outfit all rumpled and unkempt. "Starfire? What happened to you?" Starfire didn't respond.

"Ah. You're up."

The girls stiffened as he appeared out of the darkness.

Raven attempted to break free of the chains one more time. "Azarath, Metrion, ZIN-"

"That won't work, Raven," Slade interrupted.

Starfire tried blasting the chains – but she couldn't make a starbolt!

"And neither will that, Starfire. I figured out a way to stop both your powers. As long as you're in those chains, your powers are useless, you're helpless - both of you." Slade seemed to sneer.

"What do you want, Slade? Why did bring us here?" Raven demanded.

"I'm tired of you Titans always upstaging me; getting the best of me."

He slowly unlocked the ROW of locks on the cell door.

"So I've decided that it's time to finally get even."

He slowly slid the cell door open.

"But first..."

He took a step towards the chained girls.

"I've decided..."

He took another step towards the girls.

"That before I eliminate you..."

He stepped forward again.

"It just wouldn't be me.."

He took another step forward.

"If I didn't..."

He reached the girls with one last step.

"Humiliate..."

He GRABBED Raven's leotard and RIPPED it off!

She GASPED and quickly covered her body. "No."

"Degrade..." Slade continued his list.

He GRABBED Raven's arms, SPUN her around, and PINNED against the wall. He took out a gun and put it to her head.

"No! NO!" Raven protested – but Slade ignored her and proceeded to grope her naked body. She kicked him, hard. He responded by pistol whipping her across the face and FIRING the gun two inches from her ear. When she didn't retaliate further, he resumed groping her. Raven was left fighting the feeling growing in her body vs. the reality of the situation in her mind.

"Oh, yeah-" Slade said, completing his list, "and otherwise completely break you down to nothing."

"No-hah...No-ohh - NO!" Raven gasped as her body erupted with mixed feelings.

Then Slade's hands traveled to her crotch. Raven STARTED as the sensation ROCKETED through her body. "No...please!" Raven squealed, biting her lip.

Slade kept her pinned. "Oh, yes..."

He unbuckled. "You're very ripe!"

"_NOOOOOOOO!_"

Starfire averted her eyes in HORROR as Slade violated her friend.

* * *

It was nighttime. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg walked down an alleyway. 

"C'mon," Robin said, "we have to find the girls and apologize to them..."

"Yeah, I guess we did go a little over the edge with that argument there." Cyborg was clearly annoyed with himself. "Looks like they got fed up and left while were doing that."

"So they went away to show us how stupid we were being." Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders. "Shouldn't we just let them come back on their own?"

"Not after they've been gone for a day and a half," Robin replied.

Beast Boy wasn't convinced. "Soooo, maybe they just wanted some extra special extended leave time. Who gives?"

"I do," Robin snapped back. "Now, anyone know of any place that they might be?"

"Uh, well - I do know of one place they might be-" Beast Boy stopped.

"Where?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "-but I kinda doubt they're there right now..."

Robin grabbed his collar.

"Where, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy slunk back, a little frightened at Robin's intensity.

"Little ol' Thai restaurant on the North side of town."

"Where exactly on the North side of town, B-"

"About three blocks west of-" Beast Boy suddenly remembered something. "Hey, uh - why don't we just use our communicators?"

Cyborg slapped his head. "Aw, _durrr_..."

"Starfire, are you there?" Robin asked into the communicator.

"Oh, she's here all right..." Slade's voice cut through the night air.

"SLADE!" Robin cried. "What have you done to her?"

* * *

In the underground prison, Raven lay on the ground – still chained - whimpering. 

"Oh, nothing," Slade taunted Robin over the communicator. "But I'm going to let you listen as I do something to her - something I already did to Raven."

He dropped the communicator on the ground and headed for Starfire.

He then tore her uniform to piece. Her breasts spilled out. Slade proceeded to grope Starfire's body. She whimpered in protest as she fought the feeling.

"No - ohh - NO!"

"Bend over," Slade demanded.

"No," Starfire assertively replied.

Slade YANKED her hair, snapping her head back, and dug the barrel of the gun into the side of her head as she screamed. _"BEND OVER!"_

She obeyed this time. Slade lined up behind her.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Starfire's cry could clearly be heard over the communicator. 

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled.

"What-"Beast Boy started in.

"HE'S RAPING HER! HE'S RAPING AND HE'S ALREADY RAPED RAVEN, TOO!" Robin screamed.

"That motherfucker!" Cyborg was stunned.

"Wait – how in the hell did he overpower them?" Beast Boy wondered. "No way they just let Slade do that - Raven and Starfire are too strong for him! They could have easily kicked his ass!"

"Yes, Greenskin," the communicator crackled, "They could have. But it's kind of hard for them to do when they've lost their powers and have aloaded gun to their head."

In the background, Starfire's cries could clearly be heard. Robin was _furious_, his face bright red with rage. He knew Slade was a demented man, but he also knew the bastard usually kept to a fairly strict code of ethics and honor. The villain had had the chance to kill the Titans instantly once before, but instead, blackmailed Robin into being his apprentice. But Robin never expected Slade to do something this disgustingly sick. Slade had more thangone off the deep end this time around. He'd reached the Mariana Trench of insanity.

"You sick bastard..." Robin somehow contained his fury as he spoke back to Slade.

"Why, thank you, Robin," Slade hissed over the communicator, "I've never anyone give me such a well-earned compliment before."

Beast Boy GRABBED the communicator from Robin's hand._ "Whaddya want this time, you sick fuck?_" he yelled at Slade.

"Tut, tut, Beast Boy." Didn't your mother ever tell you to watch your language? I've got a proposal - let's meet at the alleyway behind the church tonight. I'll consider an exchange."

More of Starfire's WAILS were heard in the background.

"Details if you actually show up," Slade continued.

Robin sighed, calming himself. It was particularly hard to do so.

Then the Boy Wonder responded. "If you promise not to harm the girls."

"Robin…You know how I am with promises…"

* * *

Slade dropped the communicator and FIRED off the rest of the round into the "prison" ceiling. Starfire screamed with each shot as Slade thrust forward to compensate for the gun's recoil.

* * *

Hearing the gunshots and Starfire's screams, Robin exploded. "SLADE, YOU FUCK!" he roared into the communicator 

But the communicator went dead on the other side.

"C'mon!" Robin screamed at Beast Boy and Cyborg as he tore down the street. "I'm gonna kill him if I have to!"

Cyborg ran after him "You know, normally we'd try to talk youout of doing that-"

"-but this time Slade's crossed the line!" Beast Boy cut in as he caught up with the two.

* * *

THAT NIGHT 

A street lamp with a jumpy light flickered in fear as a manhole opened up and Slade THREW the still-chained girls onto the ground of the alleyway. Starfire began whimpering after she hit the ground. Slade PUNCHED her in the face. "Shut up."

But Starfire ignored the warning. "Why are you doing this to us?" she cried tearfully.

"Why not?" Slade responded, his voice heavy with annoyance.

Then he suddenly took the chains off the girls. "For a fair exchange, you go free," he told them.

Finding she could fly again, Raven instantly took off, ZOOMING up to roofs of the alleyway

WHERE A HIDDEN LASER FIRED _SLICING HER HEAD CLEAN OFF_!

**"_RAVEN! NO!_"** Starfire screamed in absolute horror.

Raven's head and body fell to the ground. The severed neck immediately began dripping blood.

"However, even in a fair exchange I'm allowed to take some precautions," Slade noted.

Then it hit Starfire. Her powers back, she charged up concussive starbolts.

She TURNED, hoping to get the element of surprise

but Slade had vanished into the darkness.

"RAVEN!" a familiar voice cried out above her. Starfire looked up.

It was Beast Boy. The boys were on the roofs. Starfire started to celebrate their arrival – but her joy quickly vaporized when she realized the boys' easiest route to her was

"**OH, HE'S GOIN' _DOWN_ NOW!_"_** Cyborg BELLOWED, seeing Raven's decapitated body.

"NO!" Starfire cried frantically. "BOYS! DO NOT—"

But the boys ignored her and jumped down.

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _**Starfire screamed.

The three Titans had no time to react as _A CRISSCROSS OF LASERS SLICED THEM TO PIECES! _Their blood and guts splattered everywhere on the alleyway walls. Their bodies hit the ground with a sickeningly juicy **_SPLAT!_**

A piece of Robin's uniform floated down into her hands as Starfire kneeled to the ground in shock. Clutching her fist around the piece of cloth, Starfire stared at the carnage that she had just witnessed. Her emotion overtook her, and all her pain, fear, sadness, and grief enveloped the young Tamaranean as she broke down and wept, tears STREAMING down her face.

"I've been chasing you."

Starfire didn't even care when Slade slunk back out of the darkness.

"You've been chasing me." He loaded another clip into his gun.

"Now…" He put the barrel to Starfire's temple.

Starfire didn't move or even react. It was as if she didn't even realize he had reappeared, or that she had a gun to her head. _Or, _Slade thought, _she doesn't care a fuck anymore._ "I win."

He shot her in the face, hearing her brief scream shatter the night as the gunshot decorated the walls with her brain matter. The street lamp's light bulb gave a last flicker of fear before burning out. Illuminated only by the moonlight, he pulled the trigger once more.

After the GUNSHOT, Slade's body dropped to ground.

The horrified moon retreated behind the clouds, enshrouding Jump City in total darkness.

**THE END**


End file.
